lotjmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Cam Jhalyn
@Drel OOC Notes Created: February 25, 2007 Died: August 28, 2007 Timeline/Era: 1st March 2007 - 31st October 2007, Old Republic Era Race: Corellian Class: Espionage Force Class: Guardian Physical Information Basic Information Name: Cam Jhalyn Age: 16 at creation, ~35 at death Eye color: Brown Hair color: Brown Height: 180cm at 16, 187cm at 21 Weight: 75kg at 16, 86kg at 21, 90kg at 30 Descs Age 16 Standing here, just under 6 feet even, is a young Human male. Judging by his exuberant face, he appears to be in his late teens--anywhere from 16 to 19--but a quick glance at his chocolate-tinted eyes says he's lacking in most of the youthfulness associated with his age. Short, brown hair adorns his head, bar a small pony tail sprouting from the bottom of the back of his head. Tied with a small string of black leather, the ponytail falls to brush his shoulder. Moving past his face, he seems to be in good shape; indeed, he could be called athletic. Age 21 Standing here, at just over six feet tall, is a young Human male. Judging by his looks, he appears to be in in his early twenties, but a quick glance at chocolate-tinted eyes says he's lacking in much of the youthful recklessness and optimism associated with his age. Short, brown hair adorns his head and falls to brush his ears. He keeps his hair straight and clean. Moving past his face, he seems to be in excellent shape--not the bulkiness of a weightlifter, or the lithe build of a runner, but fit none-the-less. Age 30 Standing here, at just over six feet tall, is a vital Human male. Judging by his looks, he appears to be in in his late twenties, and chocolate-brown eyes--announcing enough experience to put him at the edge of his prime, but with enough curiousity to keep him in it--confirm this. Short, brown hair adorns his head and falls to brush his ears. He keeps his hair straight and clean. Moving past his face, he seems to be in excellent shape--not the bulkiness of a weightlifter, or the lithe build of a runner, but fit none-the-less. Equipment a floor length dark green cloak a simple dark green cloak hood a pair of black leather boots A shimmering energy shield a Yellow-bladed, Electrum-inlaid matte black hilt A Dewback Hide Backpack Personal Information Basic Information Place of Birth: Coronet Hospital, Coronet City, Corellia Parents: Dahn and Nika Jhalyn Sibling: Jianna Jhalyn, Sister Occupations Jedi Youngling - Katarn Clan, Jedi Academy, Ossus: Age 1 - 13 Jedi EduCorps Worker - EduCorps Facility, Poderis: Age 13 - 16 Jedi Apprentice - Master Shoan Starfall, Jedi Academy, Ossus: Age 16 - 22 Jedi Knight: Age 22 - 25 Jedi Master: Age 26 - 29 Jedi Battlemaster: Age 27 - death Jedi Council Member: Age 29 - death Languages Spoken: Galactic Basic, Ithorian, Miraluka, Wookiee, Jawa Trade Language Pre-creation History Cam was taken from his recently-married parents at 11 months. As he aged within the Jedi Temple he proved himself a conundrum: he excelled in both the physical trainings and the intellectual areas that were taught. However, balance must exist. Other Padawans noticed his skill, and shunned him for it; because of his "banishment," Cam delved into his studies, his curiousity growing. Noticing this before his ninth birthday, the instructors decided to keep an eye on him throughout his training. Their findings shocked them. Their "star" student, one who they felt was sure to get a prestigious Master, proved himself too curious for his own good. Cam's instructors were saddened by this. Jedi teachings spoke of a Jedi's commitment to conquering undue curiousity, and Cam hadn't been able to; for this reason, when he turned 13, he still had not been chosen for an apprenticeship. The day came for him to face the feared Reassignment Council. The Council interviewed him, consulted with records, and assigned him to the EduCorps--his love of knowledge would allow him to instruct the non-Jedi of the galaxy. WIth a fresh sense of "purpose" in him, Cam was shipped to Obroa-skai to go through basic instruction in education. Nevertheless, after his training, he was sent to Poderis--known as one of the harshest worlds about. There he lived and worked for three years; during this time, he came to meet Master Ha'Ubim--a Jedi Master assigned to Poderis in a supervisory role, and a senior Jedi Scientist. For an unknown reason, the two were drawn together: Cam became Master Ha'Ubim's research assistant, and in return Master Ha'Ubim taught Cam some of the force. Their time together continued until it was time for Master Ha'Ubim to present his conclusions to the Jedi Council. He brought Cam with him, in the hopes that Cam would be given another chance, or at least be allowed to be considered as Master Ha'Ubim's formal Padawan. However, fate did not smile upon them: pirates attacked their vessel, leaving Master Ha'Ubim dead, and Cam mentally scarred. He fled to nearby Wroona, and from there slowly to Ossus, to meet with the Jedi Council. Roleplay Information Tone: Thoughtful Textcolor: Dark green Alignment: Neutral Good Jedi Information Master(s): Shoan Starfall Apprentice(s): Anha Shirak Lightsaber(s): a Yellow-bladed, Electrum-inlaid matte black hilt Preferred Form: Form II, Makashi Character Sheet Character Motives: Cam Jhalyn's primary motive is an intellectual one; that is, he'll strive after knowledge almost to the point of abandoning common sense. Coupled with his unnatural urge for the tiniest scrap of information is his love of problem solving: even if he can't do anything about it, Cam still loves to "get to the bottom" of any problem. Character Strengths: Cam's strengths are very fickle, and at the same time link together well with his motives. He's highly analytical and intelligent, and very detirmined in this way--bordering on intellectual arrogance. Also, his people skills are another duality: he's good at reading people, and can manipulate them when needed, but he hates to do so, and is extremely loyal to his close friends until they break their loyalty to him. Also, harkening to his time under Master Ha'Ubim on Poderis, he's skilled in the martial art of Teras Kasi--a skill he's carried over to lightsaber combat--and no stranger to the ways of thievery, due to Poderis's rough-and-tumble nature. Character Downfalls: Over the years of his Apprenticeship, Knighthood, and now Mastery, Cam has worked fervently to lessen his two major downfalls: his impatience, and his arrogance, and it has mostly worked. He used to be extremely impatient, and very arrogant--particularly with intellectual matters; not so much with physical ones, but that has faded to be replaced by analytical patience and tact. However, those faults still remain, somewhat: he's extremely stubborn when he's certain that he's right; more so when others back him up, even in the least bit. Category:Characters